


Miscommunication

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: December 17th Spite Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A lack of proper communication leaves a relationship ill-defined. Connecting and communicating gets it going again.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.
> 
> Again I remind all my readers that Mephisto is the name I use for Deathmask’s regular name. Also, my interpretation of Aphrodite has always been genderfluid, or according to him, genderfuck, and uses male, neutral, and very occasionally female pronouns.
> 
> Happy birthday, MessengerAngeliaforos!!!!

Mephisto is sulking, and Aphrodite can’t quite figure out why, which is aggravating, given Aphrodite prides themself in reading people. It’s been going on since their joint mission last week, and Aphrodite is finally fed up. They knock impatiently on the Cancer living quarters’ door, tapping their foot as they wait.

“What do you want?” Mephisto growls, and Aphrodite leverages their greater height to push past him into Cancer. Mephisto growls again, but doesn’t put up much of a fight, following him to the living room in high dudgeon.

“You have been in a snit since we went on that mission, and now you’re going to tell me why.” Aphrodite declares, determined, spinning with a certain flair to face Mephisto. Mephisto looks even sulkier.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. Aphrodite sighs softly.

“Please Mephisto,” they try to coax. “I don’t know what happened. Please tell me.”

“You told the woman at the clothing store we were friends.” Mephisto says grudgingly. Aphrodite frowns, confused.

“We are friends, Mephisto,” they say cautiously.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Mephisto says hotly, and Aphrodite realizes, finally, what’s going on. Really, it is a bit their fault for not insisting the two of them clarify their occasionally sexual relationship, but that’s neither here nor there.

“We might not just be friends, but we are still friends, Mephisto,” they say with absolute surety. Then, going out on a bit of a limb, they rest a hand on Mephisto’s shoulder, relieved when he doesn’t immediately shrug them off. “After all, isn’t it important for boyfriends to be friends too? I mean, it’s part of the word.” They say gently. Mephisto deflates in surprise.

“You mean- we are?” He asks a little hoarsely. Aphrodite steps closer and tips Mephisto’s chin up gently, kissing him when he doesn’t protest. It’s gratifying to feel Mephisto’s hands immediately curl warmly around their biceps.

“We are, if you want,” Aphrodite says, soft and warm, and leads Mephisto over to the couch, sitting down and tugging Mephisto down into their lap. Mephisto curls up against them, resting his head against their shoulder.

“I do want,” he mutters, and Aphrodite holds him close. After a moment he picks up his head and kisses Aphrodite fiercely. Aphrodite smiles into it for a moment before reciprocating warmly.

Soon enough Mephisto is grinding down against them, hot and wanting, and Aphrodite breaks the kiss.

“Up, Mephisto. take your pants off,” they ask, warm and impatient. Mephisto scrambles up to do so, and Aphrodite pushes their own pants down their thighs. Mephisto is back in their lap too soon to pull them all the way down, but there’s something deliciously frantic about partly-clothed sex that feels good right now. Aphrodite pulls Mephisto back into a hot, involved kiss, taking them both in a hand. Mephisto moans when thin, hot skin rubs against each other, and Aphrodite strokes both their cocks skilfully.

Aphrodite likes taking control like this, reducing Mephisto to a clinging, moaning mess, so unlike the front he throws up against the world. This time, though, one of Mephisto’s heavily callused hands wraps around Aphrodite’s, fingers slotting between theirs, and oh, that’s very nice too.

Like this, it doesn’t take long for both of them to come, Aphrodite muffling all of Mephisto’s exquisite little noises with their mouth.

Now in a much relaxed, somewhat sticky pile on the couch, Mephisto tucks his nose into Aphrodite’s neck.

“Love you,” he says, very softly. If he hadn’t been so close, Aphrodite would have missed it. As it is, they smile, warmth flooding their chest.

“Love you too.” they murmur gently, hugging him close.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
